memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
First Battle of Chin'toka
starship | date = 2374 | location = Chin'toka system | result = Tactical Federation Alliance victory Chin'toka system captured by Federation Strategic Dominion victory | combatant1 = Federation Alliance :Federation Klingon Empire Romulan Empire | commander1 = | strength1 =1 starship 2+ starships 5+ starships 2+ starships 3 starships 15+ Klingon Bird-of-Prey 5+ Battle cruisers 8+ Warbirds | losses1 = Heavy, including: 18+ (at least 4) Birds of Prey and (at least 3) Vor'cha battle cruisers 2 Akira-class ships 1 Miranda-class ship 1 Excelsior-class ship 2+ D'deridex-class ships. | combatant2 = Dominion Forces :Dominion Cardassian Union | commander2 = | strength2 =Several hundred orbital weapon platforms 5 Jem'Hadar attack ship squadrons (at least 16 ships) | losses2 = All weapon platforms All Jem'Hadar attack ships Chin'toka system }} The First Battle of Chin'toka was the first offensive launched by the allied forces of the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire into territory held by the Dominion and the Cardassian Union during the Dominion War. The battle, fought in late 2374, was a tactical and psychological victory for the allies, but failed to lead to a general invasion of Cardassian space. ( ) The heavy losses sustained in the battle forced the Allies to remain bottled up in the system having failed to capture Cardassia, and as a result could easily be contained by the Dominion. The system remained under almost constant attack until it was re-taken following the Dominion's alliance with the Breen. ( ) Prelude Apart from the short (and successful) campaign to retake starbase Deep Space 9 during Operation Return about eight months previously, the Federation and the Klingons were fighting a wholly defensive war. Key planets including Betazed, Coridan, and Benzar all fell to the Jem'Hadar, while the core worlds of Vulcan, Alpha Centauri, and Earth were coming into range of the Dominion war machine. However, with the sudden entry of the Romulans into the war (c.f. ), the allies had enough combined firepower to launch a full offensive on Dominion-held territory. Starfleet Command, in conjunction with the Klingon and Romulan high commands, agreed that the war could be won only by taking the war into enemy territory. The Chin'toka system, located on the Cardassian border, was chosen because the Dominion had drastically weakened the complement of warships defending the system – only five squadrons of Jem'Hadar attack ships were left to defend Chin'toka, while the rest were sent to fight on the Romulan border. Admiral Ross, General Martok, and Senator Letant ordered an immediate buildup of warships at Deep Space 9 for an attack on Chin'toka. :A deleted scene also depicted the deliberation over the Ventani system and Torg'Q system, before settling on Chin'toka. However, the Chin'toka System was not left as undefended as the allies believed. The Cardassians had developed a new type of orbital weapon platform that compressed a huge amount of weaponry into an independently-deployable hull barely fifty meters long. The platforms were protected by regenerative force fields, and armed with 3 heavy disruptor cannons and 1,000 plasma torpedoes. Hundreds of the platforms were placed around the two inhabited planets in the Chin'toka system. The allies' intelligence detected the deployment of these weapons barely three days before they were scheduled to go online. However, because of the lack of other vulnerable targets, the decision was made to take the small window of opportunity available and attempt to destroy the platforms before they became operational. The Battle As the combined fleet entered the Chin'toka System, it seemed as if the allies' projections had been true – Chin'toka was practically undefended and the automated defenses were off-line. Quick victory appeared within reach, with the odds overwhelmingly in the allies' favor. The small contingent of Jem'Hadar attack ships defending the system had little care for the odds, though, and brazenly attacked the fleet's flank. In the space of just two minutes, the Jem'Hadar ships managed to cripple or destroy at least 15 Klingon warships — many by ramming the Klingons directly. Undaunted, the fleet advanced into the midst of the deactivated platforms and proceeded to demolish them without resistance. However, the Cardassians were able to get the weapon platforms on-line before the allied fleet had a chance to destroy too many of them. Soon after the fleet began firing on and destroying a number of the platforms the enemy weapons flared to life – the defense network was then complete. The orbital weapons platforms' effect proved devastating – protected by their powerful regenerative shields, the Cardassians could pour heavy fire upon the attacking fleet while suffering practically no losses themselves. Several dozen starships were disabled or destroyed by the platforms' furious barrage. Rather than retreat, however, Captain Sisko chose to continue the fight, correctly believing that if the defense platforms could be defeated, then the system would fall to the allies. In the chaos of the battle, an unusual anomaly was detected – none of the weapons platforms carried their own power source, but were instead powered by a single central generator. This generator was located on a small asteroidal moon in a low orbit around one of the two inhabited Chin'toka planets. If it could be destroyed, the platforms would be powerless. The allies attempted a frontal assault, but proved unable to penetrate the asteroid's defensive shields even with the sustained fire from multiple starships. Chief Miles O'Brien of the proposed tricking the automated platforms to fire on their own power source. Using the ship's deflector array, O'Brien imprinted a Federation warp signature on the generator, making it appear as if it were an enemy vessel. The orbiting platforms immediately locked onto this large new signal, pouring fire into the asteroid and quickly destroying it. Without more incoming power, the orbital platforms quickly fell silent and were once again easy targets for the allied fleet. Once the grid was shut down and thus posed no more threat to the allied fleet General Martok began transporting ground troops to the surface of both planets. Although there was some resistance from Dominion and Cardassian soldiers, the major population centers quickly fell to allied control. :It is unclear if the allies destroyed all the deactivated orbital weapon platforms they encountered at Chintoka or captured some and took them back to their respective homeworlds for further study. However, Federation starships are seen destroying at least some of the platforms at the end of the battle. Starships present The following is a partial list of Federation Alliance starships present at the battle. As well as: *Several other unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey, at least three lost *At least 7 warbirds, at least two lost *2+ starships, both lost *Several other [[unnamed Excelsior class starships|unnamed Excelsior-class starships]] *Several other [[unnamed Galaxy class starships|unnamed Galaxy-class starships]] *At least three battle cruisers, at least three lost *At least 1 Steamrunner class ship The Aftermath Although the hoped-for grand offensive into Dominion territory failed to develop after Chin'toka, the battle nevertheless had major consequences for the conduct of the remainder of the war. The Dominion was faced with their first major defeat since the Battle of Bajor six months previously, as well as the spectacular failure of the orbital weapons platforms, which had been a key plan for the Cardassians to upgrade their defensive capabilities. Perhaps most importantly, however, the allies had the opportunity to examine large caches of Dominion weapons and technology (most notably Relay Station AR-558), which provided a crucial boost on the allies' knowledge of enemy capabilities. However, although the Chin'toka system was nominally in Federation control, it was constantly under attack by Dominion forces. ( ) Ultimately, the first Battle of Chin'toka proved to have the most impact in terms of morale, as well as reversing the nearly-constant Dominion advances of the preceding six months as more Jem'Hadar had to be diverted for defensive reinforcements. Although the system was lost to the Dominion in the Second Battle of Chin'toka approximately eight months later, Chin'toka played an important role in the course of the entire war. cs:První bitva u Chin'toky de:Erste Schlacht von Chin'toka ja:第一次チントカ星系の戦い nl:Eerste slag om Chin'toka Chin'toka, First Battle of